


Requirement (Five Sentence Sex Meme)

by paprikadarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enjoy nerds, F/M, five sentence sex meme, i wrote this ages ago and i havent posted on here in forever so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikadarling/pseuds/paprikadarling
Summary: ginny's at hogwarts and harry's not. they find a way to make it work.





	

“I need a place to see him where no one can find us, just for a little while,” Ginny thinks three times, treading over a spot next to a seemingly vacant stone wall.

A door is carved magically into the spot where blank gray once was- looking as if it had always been there, and it holds inside a small, cozy room, a worn-in burgundy sofa, and a black-haired, bespectacled teenage boy wearing a smirk; who crosses over to her immediately and waves off any time set aside for pleasantries with a hot _I’ve missed you_ breathed upon her lips, urgent in a way that only separation can make someone.

As she is led over to the thrice-used sofa, a trail of clothes fall to the floor; she gasps at the feel of his fingers on her bare spine, and she swears his mouth makes sparks against her neck, although wands lay forgotten by the door.

Breathing becomes quicker, touches become electric, and the couch gets noticeably hotter- Ginny thinks about how later she and Harry will lie still on this sofa, talking and laughing, and even later he will be gone; a memory to make the tips of her ears go red on the way back to Gryffindor Tower- a little secret that with luck, not even Hermione will piece together.

Ginny misses Harry, in these days at Hogwarts without him around, but as he touches her now in a place that makes her moan out loud, she thinks, _really_ , she gets enough of him that her final year at school will turn out just fine in his absence.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! heres my [tumblr](http://paprikadarling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
